


Birthday Surprise

by lasairfhiona



Series: Comment fic 2016 [11]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evil_Little_Dog prompted:  Leverage, Eliot Spencer+any team member (or Eliot/Parker/Hardison), Eliot makes special surprises for the team's birthdays. Little things. A single cupcake. A tiny dessert. And leaves them where the birthday person can find them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

Eliot crawled back in bed and pulled Parker close to him. In the beginning he'd never have been able to sneak out of bed and back into bed without her waking up. Now, she was so comfortable with his presence he could with almost ease, not that he'd want to on a regular basis because he too was sleeping better with her next to him. 

He'd been afraid the whole time he was up that the scents coming from the kitchen would wake her up but he'd lucked out and she hadn't. Of course that warming wax scent thing she brought over that Alice White’s friend had given her had some fruity scent thing in it so he'd plugged that in to mask the smell of chocolate. 

Parker's love of sugary things was well known so for her birthday he'd made her Rice Krispie treats dipped in chocolate. But they just weren't any Rice Krispie treats. No he'd used a gingerbread cutter to make people, one in pure dark chocolate wrapped in her climbing harness which she checked every day and one with multicolored white chocolate sitting in her cereal bowl. The rest of the rice mixture he just made into little balls and dipped them into the multi-colored chocolate, they were more for everyone else unless Parker got to them first. 

Now as he held her, the scent of vanilla and jasmine filling his every breath, he waited for her to wake up so he could watch her delight as she found her surprise. The real cake and presents would come once the whole team was together but this morning and this surprise was just for her. And them because there was no way he'd turn down the benefits of having a happy sugar high Parker in his arms


End file.
